


Colors

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Will was yanking Nico into him, their lips brushing then crashing together.<br/>What. The. Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> We're all trash, deal with it

He was sitting up on his bed, huffing and puffing and staring at his hands as he tried to figure out where he was, though it didn’t take long since the stark white sheets were a bit of a giveaway.

He’d know that bleached color anywhere: it was the medic wing.

Nico sighed. Great, not only did he sleep the rest of the day, as noted by the lack of light, medics, and other patients, but he was also probably condemned to another three days of hell. 

He really shouldn’t have shadow traveled. Really. But there was a monster and a young kid and, look, he had morals, and not allowing a child to get mauled to death by infinitely endless claws and teeth was one of them.

Nico gave another sigh, just about ready to pull the paper-thin sheets back up and head off to sleep when a few scuffs shuffled around the room and a dip in his bed formed.

He blinked once, twice, before the realization dawned on him. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” Nico shrieked.

“The Apollo kids have different patrol hours over the medic wing when there’s someone staying overnight,” Will explained, shrugging as if it was common knowledge – It probably _was_ , but Nico himself was not so common to Camp Half-Blood –, “It’s my shift.”

“Go away!”

Will sent him a sickly sweet smile. “I just have you a valid reason why I can’t, so, no.”

“Leave!”

“Not happening,” Will sang.

“Shoo!”

 “What am I, a bug?”

“Yes!”

“Ouch,” Will winced, clutching his heart in mock agony, “But, seriously, I’m not leaving. Besides, you’re crying, so I definitely have to stay.”

“I’m _what_?” He reached up to brush his eyes and his hands came away wet and salty. “Oh.”

“See? I have to stay with you, now.” Will brushed his own palms against Nico’s cheeks, wiping away some more tears.

Nico threw himself as far away as possible, his heart pounding his chest. The feeling ripped up through his heart and into his head.

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh _hell_ no.

Nico’s entire body lurched, more pressure welling behind his eyes at the realization of exactly what the feeling was.

No. No. No, no, no, no, no. Why is he _broken_ like this?!

His vision filled, blurred, then cleared as tears welled up and poured down his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay” Will whispered, his voice quietly smoothing over Nico’s mind like a hot shower after a rough day. He couldn’t help but swallow his sobs at the sound, oh-so-akin to his mother’s when he was young.

Nico opened his mouth, only for a stutter mess of words to tumble out as he tried to talk, tried to explain, tried to excuse. He was alright, really, he was okay; he was doing fine, perfectly fine, he was well and he was spiffy and he … he … he –

He was choking on tears, laying alone in a hospital room with nothing but his own demons and a stranger filled by sunshine and light and happiness and health and - oh god!

The son of death buried his head in his hands, another dry sob echoing through the room. It bounced walls, blackened with shadows and grief, and rebounded straight back to him, sinking its arrow-like pain deep into his heart once again.

“I don’t wanna be here,” Nico mumbled into his palms.

“Alright, then,” Will soothed, still sitting frustratingly close to Nico. His very presence seemed to warm and light the bed, literally: he was practically glowing, a soft, florescent like light emitting off him.

“It’s not alright,” Nico grumbled.

“No, I understand, we’ll just take a quick walk and –”

“No.”

“Okay, but let’s just –”

“No, you _don’t_ understand!” Nico snapped, “I don’t want to be here!”

Will moved to help Nico up, settling his hand on Nico’s back and sending a cold, spiky shiver up the boy’s spine. Nico cringed at the feeling and slapped Will’s hand away.  _He_ shouldn’t be feeling this, it was _wrong_ , _everything_ was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing _this_.

Nico’s breath hitched. Another cry tore from his throat and suddenly he was bawling once more into his hands, digging his palms into his eyes in hopes of just shoving the tears back whence they came because anything – _anything_ – would be better than feeling this, this stupid attraction thing he had no idea how to control!

“What’s wrong,” Will asked, “Is something hurting?”

“No – Yes – not really.”

Will frowned, shifting forwards to look Nico in the eye. The said boy shoved his back against the metal bars of the hospital beds headboard in hopes of getting farther from Will.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know where you’re hurt,” Will said.

“You can’t help me in general.”

“That’s not true, as a medic I should be able to help you with most thi –”

“Even as a medic you can’t do anything about this!” Nico roared, “You can’t change a god damned sexuality, Solace, so just shut up and grab another patrol so you can get that stupid little ass out of here!”

If the medic wing could’ve gotten any quieter, it would’ve.

“…Is this about you being gay,” Will asked.

“Yes!” Nico hissed, “Because I’m not exactly happy about getting stoned by mobs when I go out in public.”

…Not that that had ever happened.

Will laughed. Obviously he knew it hadn’t happened, too. “This isn’t the 1930’s,” he said.

Nico’s blood boiled. “Well it might as well be, because that’s when I was raised!”

Will looked at him like a dead fish. “……… _What?”_

“Did I stutter?’ Nico snapped, “Now go away and – _why are you touching me_?” Nico glanced down at the hands on his shoulders, following the owners arms up to his face.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but we’re all fine with it.”

“I’m not,” Nico grumbled, “And that’s all that matters.”

Will’s eyes drooped, his blue orbs taking on the puppy eyes look that Nico despised so much.

He moved his grip from Nico’s shoulders to his neck, leaving the smaller boy utterly baffled, and slightly concerned, as to why until suddenly Will was yanking Nico into him, their lips brushing then crashing together.

What. 

The.

Hell?

Nico threw his arms out, ready to shove the blond away. And he started to, but he couldn’t help but clutch onto Will’s shirt once his hands made full contact with the fabric.

His head was so light it felt hollow; his perception of everything was off. He couldn’t even tell Will’s eyelashes from his eyebrows; everything was just a mix of tan and gold. Nico was sure that even if he somehow managed to close his eyes, he’d _still_ see Will’s eyelids in his mind.

His bones went from ice packs to heaters for the first time in forever, spreading warmth through his whole body and, damn it, he couldn’t help but stay still just because of the feeling.

Will pulled back and Nico practically sputtered at the absence of lips on his. “I can’t change it for you,” Will relented. Nico had no idea what he was talking about at first, his head was still a jumbled mess of ‘what’ and ‘no’ and ‘do it again’ that he didn’t even realize Will was talking about Nico until Will was halfway through with his next sentence: “But I can help you through it.”

Will’s cheeks tinged pink, his stupidly long eyelashes brushing the wildly spreading blush. He bit his lip, forcing Nico’s heart to stay still for the slightest nanosecond.

“Will you let me?” He asked.

Nico stared up at Will, his chest heaving up and down from the very idea of kissing him again. The back of his mind buzzed in protest to it all, but it grew fainter and fainter with every breath Will fanned across Nico’s face

“Gods yes,” Nico whispered, lunging forwards to meet him halfway. He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, their lips connecting as Will dragged him closer and closer until Nico was certain that the only oxygen left between their faces had been inhaled at this point.

Was he supposed to be doing this? No, but gods did it matter at this point.

Will moved his lips and Nico swore his mind folded like paper; any kind of thought process simply collapsed in on itself. He was melting from the inside out, and only the places Will was touching were staying solid. All the more reason for Nico to meld himself closer to the boy.

Will tugged away, probably to say something sweet, but Nico didn’t give a damn, diving right back in and seizing Will’s mouth with his own. The son of Apollo dug a hand into Nico’s hair, the other burying itself into his waist.

Nico couldn’t help but relish in the feeling. He could stay this way for the rest of the night and he wouldn’t mind. It was both calm and enthralling and the way Will molded his lips against Nico’s had his mind in a mess and –

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. Austin – the next patrol – stood awkwardly in the corner, a sheepish, albeit horrified, look on his face. He gave both boys a small wave. “Uh, hi?”


End file.
